The Gender Confused Males
by lynnmariep
Summary: This is a story that my friends and I wrote during lunch in ninth grade...THIS IS FOR MUTURE AUDIENCES ONLY...FOR PEOPLE 17 AND OLDER...READ AT ON RISK!
1. Chapter 1

**The Gender Confused Males**

This is a story that my friends and I wrote during lunch in ninth grade...THIS IS FOR MUTURE AUDIENCES ONLY...FOR PEOPLE 17 AND OLDER...READ AT ON RISK!

CHAPTER 1

Once upon a time there was a gay moose named Stephanie who had a prostitute friend named Lynn. They liked to screw each other and tape it and send it their friend Becky. He liked to jack off to the tapes, he also liked to make sex toys and fuck the couch. **SEX!** Yeah bitch. Oh yeah!

Now Lynn liked to brush his teeth with his mom's dildos. His mom liked it just as much as he did. Then when Lynn was done brushing his teeth, he fucked Stephanie in the asshole. Stephanie moaned and groaned. And one day Becky walked in and joined them for a rodeo. They did it for more than a week at a time, Then they were tired of Stephanie's dick so they bought a sex machine that can go **VERY **fast. They inserted it into Becky's ass and turned it on full speed and full vibration. Giggity giggity goo. Then Julie walked in with a **WHIP!** She was jealous. It's time for consequences. She said nobody gang bangs without her.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gender Confused Males**

This is a story that my friends and I wrote during lunch in ninth grade...THIS IS FOR MUTURE AUDIENCES ONLY...FOR PEOPLE 17 AND OLDER...READ AT ON RISK!

CHAPTER 2

As the gender confused males fucked a donkey...they ate hamburgers. Not just any hamburgers, Big Macs. With sperm instead of ketchup. They were the sexiest burgers ever. Everyone should have one when being fucked. They donkey couldn't handle the heat so he ran off yelping. So Stephanie, Becky, Lynn, and Julie decided to take a break and eat their burgers. Julie was getting fed up with the no gang banging, she cracked her whip so hard her hand started to bleed. She threw Lynn on the floor and put a strap-on on and inserted herself into Lynn. Stephanie and Becky felt left out so they jumped on the sex machine. One on each side so it went in and out of each other. The donkey came back wanting more and the guys accepted. Stephanie and Becky extended another extension on the machine and the donkey jumped on. Julie and Lynn switched places so now Lynn had the strap-on on since none of the guys had real dicks. Now isn't that kinkyyyy. Lynn pulled out of Julie and sat on the floor indian style and had an orgasm. While that was going on, Julie went over to the machine to join the others. Becky jumped off and had an orgasm with Lynn. The donkey ran away and had to take a mega piss.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gender Confused Males**

This is a story that my friends and I wrote during lunch in ninth grade...THIS IS FOR MUTURE AUDIENCES ONLY...FOR PEOPLE 17 AND OLDER...READ AT ON RISK!

CHAPTER 3

A week passed and everyone was tired of fucking each other everyday. They were tired so they went to the movies and started making out with each other. Lynn left because she was too horny and went home and fingered herself. After awhile, Julie came home with her whip to help Lynn out. It was getting hot! The windows were steaming. An hour passed and everyone was home but nobody could find Julie and Lynn. Stephanie then walked down stairs to the basement with hot noodles and saw Julie and Lynn. They still didn't notice her and Stephanie was shocked so she throw her scolding hot noodles at Becky's face who was walking down the stairs. Becky for mad so she jumped on Stephanie and began humping her hard. After awhile, the donkey came back. When he came everyone noticed each other and started to have a massive orgy. Their moans and groans could be heard by the kids down the street. Indeed they were. The doorbell rang and everyone fully naked, ran to it. That's when Brandy came to join. He came with some of those sexy burgers from before. They gobbled those burgers up and were still hungry so they began to eat Brandy. Mhmmm. Delicious! They ate all but one thing. I think you know what thing. They all took turns sharing that thing for some fun. When it was worn out they threw it away. Now the real fun begins. They all brushed and braided each others hair. It was so exciting. [wasn't that fun?]*nod heads up and down*

They decided to go out to eat some real food instead of sexxx burgers. They went to the most expensive restaurant they knew...Olive Garden. GIMME MORE GIMME MORE! Julie begged and pleaded. Everyone in the restaurant looked at them. The waiter wasn't pleased to seat them. When the manager came out, the real sexy fun started. The manager was wearing a skirt and Julie slid onto the floor underneath him not being noticed. Ohhh! The manager took the four into the back room. They sexed it up until it was time to leave. They never did get their food, but they got something more!

They were happy with it. They got the managers number for some fun later on that day!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Gender Confused Males**

This is a story that my friends and I wrote during lunch in ninth grade...THIS IS FOR MUTURE AUDIENCES ONLY...FOR PEOPLE 17 AND OLDER...READ AT ON RISK!

CHAPTER 4

The gang was at school, fucking in the bathroom. All was hott until the principle walked in. 'Hello my lovelies.' The principle said and winked while walking towards the group with his hands in his pants.*scream your heads off* 'fuck me on the toilet'!

Splash. Stephanie falls in. The principle was turning the guys on but also scaring the shit out of them. He smiled his naughty smile and cracks out his belt from his pants, bends over, and whips the wall. ' Who wants some?' he asked.


End file.
